walt_disney_animation_studiosfandomcom-20200216-history
Hercules Credits
Full credits for Hercules. Directed by *John Musker *Ron Clements Produced by *Alice Dewey Produced by *John Musker *Ron Clements Animation Screenplay by *Ron Clements *John Musker *Donald McEnery *Bob Shaw *Irene Mecchi Songs *Music by: Alan Menken *Lyrics by: David Zippel Original Score by *Alan Menken Associate Producer *Kendra Haaland Art Direction *Andy Gaskill Production Designer *Gerald Scarfe Editor *Tom Finan Sound Designer *Gary Rydstrom Artistic Supervisors *Story: Barry Johnson *Production Stylist: Sue C. Nichols *Layout: Rasoul Azadani *Background: Thomas Cardone *Visual Effects: Mauro Maressa *Computer Graphics Imagery: Roger Gould *Clean-up: Nancy Kniep *Artistic Coordinator: Dan Hansen Production Manager *Peter Del Vecho Technical Coordinator *Ann Tucker Executive Music Producer *Chris Montan Orchestrations by *Danny Troob Songs & Score Conducted by *Michael Kosarin “Go the Distance” *Music by: Alan Menken *Lyrics by: David Zippel *Produced and Arranged by: Walter Afanasieff and Michael Bolton *Performed by: Michael Bolton Story Character Animation Adult Hercules Voice *Tate Donovan Supervising Animator *Andreas Deja Animators Baby & Young Hercules Young Hercules Voice *Josh Keaton Young Hercules Singing Voice *Roger Bart Supervising Animator *Randy Haycock Animators Assistant *Robb Pratt Philoctetes Voice *Danny DeVito Supervising Animator *Eric Goldberg Animators Hades Voice *James Woods Supervising Animator *Nik Ranieri Animators Megara Voice *Susan Egan Supervising Animator *Ken Duncan Animators Pegasus Supervising Animator *Ellen Woodbury Animators Zeus & Hera Voice of Zeus *Rip Torn Voice of Hera *Samantha Eggar Supervising Animator *Anthony DeRosa Animators Assistant *Michael Genz The Muses Voices *Lillias White *Cheryl Freeman *LaChanze *Roz Ryan *Vaneese Thomas Supervising Animator *Michael Show Animators Pain and Panic Voice of Pain *Bobcat Goldthwait Voice of Panic *Matt Frewer Supervising Animator - Pain *James Lopez Supervising Animator - Panic *Brian Ferguson Animator *Marc Eoche Duval Titans & Cyclops Voice of Cyclops *Patrick Pinney Supervising Animator *Dominique Monfery Animators Amphitryon and Alcmene Voice of Amphitryon *Hal Holbrook Voice of Alcmene *Barbara Barrie Supervising Animator *Richard Bazley Animator *Jin Kim The Fates / Thebans Voices *Amanda Plummer *Carole Shelley *Paddi Edwards Supervising Animator *Nancy Beiman Hydra Supervising Animator *Oskar Urretabizkaia Animators Assistants *Chris Hurtt *William E. Miller CGI Technical Directors CGI Look Development & Lighting CGI Modeler *Erica Cassetti Miscellaneous Voice of Hermes *Paul Shaffer Animator *Michael Swofford Voice of Nessus *Jim Cummings Animator *Chris Bailey Gods & Miscellaneous Animators And Special Appearance by *Charlton Heston as the Narrator Rough Inbetweeners Paris Unit Artistic Supervisors Layout *Jean-Christophe Poulain Clean-Up *Lieve Miessen *Christophe Charbonnel Visual Effects *Peter DeMund Background *Lisa Keene Production Managers *Coralie Cudot-Lissillour *Jean-Luc Florinda Layout Layout Stylist *Rasoul Azadani Journeymen Layout Key Assistants Layout Assistants Blue Sketch Based on an Idea by *Joe Haidar Character Design & Visual Development Key Visual Development *Bruce Zick Character Sculptures *Kent Melton Backgrounds Digital Painting Additional Backgrounds Caps Supervisors Scene Planning *Thomas Baker Animation Check *Janet Bruce Color Models *Karen Comella Paint/Final Check *Hortensia M. Casagran 2-D Animation Processing *Robyn L. Roberts Digital Film Print *Brandy Hill Administrative Manager *Loni Beckner Black Assistant Artistic Coordinator *Tom Mazzocco Clean-Up Animation Adult Hercules Key Lead *Dan Tanaka Key Assistants Assistants Breakdown Inbetweeners Megara Key Lead *Marianne Tucker Key Assistants Assistants Breakdown Inbetweeners Philoctetes Key Lead *Edward Gutierrez Key Assistants Assistants Breakdown Inbetweeners Hades Key Lead *Bill Berg Key Assistants Assistants Breakdown Inbetweeners Zeus / Hera / The Muses Key Lead *Merry Kanawyer Clingen Key Assistants Assistants Breakdown Inbetweeners Thebans Key Lead *Terry Naughton Key Assistants Assistant Breakdown Inbetweener Baby & Young Hercules Key Lead *Juliet Stroud-Duncan Key Assistants Assistant Breakdown Inbetweeners Nessus / Agorans / Goddesses Key Lead *Natasha Dukelski Selfridge Key Assistant Assistant Inbetweener Pain and Panic Key Lead *Stephan Zupkas Key Assistants Assistant Breakdown Inbetweeners The Fates / Gods / Penelope / Baby Pegasus Key Lead *Gail Frank Key Assistant Assistant Breakdown Inbetweeners Pegasus Key Lead *Kathleen M. Bailey Key Assistants Assistant Breakdown Inbetweeners Amphitryon and Alcmene Key Lead *Kaaren Lundeen Assistant Breakdown Inbetweeners Titans / Cyclops Key Assistants Assistants Breakdown Inbetweener Additional Clean-Up Animation Supervising Key Assistants Key Assistants Assistants Breakdown Inbetweeners Visual Effects Animation Supervising Visual Effects Animators Visual Effects Animators Effects Animating Assistant Effects Technical Directors Effects Key Assistants Effects Assistants Effects Breakdown Effects Inbetweeners Effects Trainees Assistant Scene Set-Up Additional Visual Effects Animation Additional Visual Effects Unit Supervisors Visual Effects Animators Effects Key Assistants Effects Assistants Effects Technical Director Effects Breakdown Effects Inbetweeners Casting by *Ruth Lambert Cast (in Alphabetical Order) *Alcmene: Barbara Barrie *Young Hercules (Singing): Roger Bart *Earthquake Lady: Mary Kay Bergman *Burnt Man: Corey Burton *Nessus: Jim Cummings *Apollo: Keith David *Philoctetes: Danny DeVito *Hercules: Tate Donovan *Fate: Paddi Edwards *Megara: Susan Egan *Hera: Samantha Eggar *Muse: Cheryl Freeman *Heavyset Woman: Kathleen Freeman *Panic: Matt Frewer *Pain: Bobcat Goldthwait *Little Boys: Bug Hall, Kellen Hathaway *Narrator: Charlton Heston *Amphitryon: Hal Holbrook *Young Hercules (Speaking): Josh Keaton *Demetrius: Wayne Knight *Muse: LaChanze *Ithicles: Aaron Michael Metchik *Cyclops: Patrick Pinney *Fate: Amanda Plummer *Muse: Roz Ryan *Hermes: Paul Shaffer *Fate: Carole Shelley *Muse: Vaneese Thomas *Zeus: Rip Torn *Lead Muse: Lillias White *Hades: James Woods Additional Voices Director of Production *David Steinberg Senior Manager Production *Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht Senior Manager Scene Planning/Camera *Joe Jiuliano Assistant Production Managers Story/3D Effects *Kevin Susman Editorial *Stacey Ernst Layout *Tod Marsden Animation *Rebecca Pahr Huntley Sweatbox *Brian Behling Clean-Up *Liane Abel Dietz CGI *Cathy McGowan Leahy Visual Effects *Kimberley Gray Color Models *Holly E. Bratton Backgrounds *Lindsey Collins Animation Check *Doeri Welch Greiner Caps & Retakes *Shawne Zarubica Paris Layout *Wendy Plump-Martini Paris Backgrounds & Effects *Michael De La Cruz Paris Clean-Up *Etienne Longa Production Coordinators Video Reference *Lorry Ann Shea CGI *Maryann McLeod Coordinator for the Producer *Patrick Golier Paris Clean-Up Coordinator *Sylvie Bennett-Fauqué Scene Planning *Katherine A. Kettering Caps *Kirsten A. Bulmer Caps & Retakes *Brenda McGirl Scene Planning Additional Scene Planning Scene Planning & Effects Data Entry Reuse Librarian *Vicki L. Casper Animation Check Assistant Supervisor Senior Animation Checkers Animation Checkers Additional Animation Checkers Color Stylists Color Stylist Trainees 2D Animation Processing Assistant Supervisor Digital Mark-Up 2D Animation Processors Additional 2D Animation Processors Painting Assistant Supervisors Painting Assistant Supervisor Color Model Mark-Up Assistant Manager Color Model Mark-Up Registration Paint Mark-Up Painters Final Check Assistant Supervisor Final Checkers Compositing Assistant Supervisor Compositing Digital Film Printing & Opticals Assistant Supervisor Camera/Film Recorder Operator Quality Control *Chuck Warren Camera Operations Coordinators Render I/O Technical Lead Administrators Richard Purdum Studio Supervising Animator *Richard Purdum Production Manager Asst Production Manager Production Secretary Animators Junior Animators Head of Clean-Up Key Clean-Up Assistants Clean-Up Assistants Inbetweeners Head of Rendering Checkers Music Songs and Score Produced by Songs Arranged by Vocal Arrangements by Music Production Supervisor Score Recorded and Mixed by *John Richards Songs Recorded and Mixed by *Frank Wolf *John Richards Additional Score Orchestrations by *Michael Starobin Music Editors *Earl Ghaffari *Kathleen Fogarty-Bennett Assistant Music Editor *Daniel Gaber Orchestra Contractors *Sandy De Crescent *John Miller Vocal Contractors *Fronzi Thornton *Bobbi Page Supervising Music Copyist *Dominic Fidelibus Additional Song Recording by *Josh Abbey *Malcolm Pollack Music Coordinators *Deniece Larocca-Hall *Tom MacDougall Michael Bolton appears courtesy of Columbia Records Walter Afanasieff appears courtesy of Sony Music Category:Credits